The Other World
by Inhumane Side
Summary: Hao was defeated by his twin brother when he steals the Great Spirit. Due to the huge amount of power & furyoku of the blow, he was sent to another world wherein shamans are only seen in a "manga." Hao was saved by a teenage girl when he fell in their backyard. How will he go back to his own world & how will he handle this mysterious girl who knew ALL about him?
1. An Odd Name

You'll never imagine the shocking turn of events in Hao's life especially when you landed, wounded, on the backyard of a family of humans.

* * *

Yoh Asakura is crying, whether his comrades and family like it or not. He simply cannot do it. What his family wants him to do is pure torture to the Asakura child. The brown-headed boy couldn't possibly have the urge to end his twin brother's life. Yoh is not the boy–or rather, shaman in this case– who can easily kill so he decide to calculate the blow. To not end a life.

"I'm sorry." The younger whispered to the elder. Yoh saw a flicker of a sad smile forming on Hao's face like it was a reassurance, that the man would forgive him but Yoh knew it was all playing in his head.

Hao Asakura knew the duty of the younger. He's the only one who could stop Hao's actions. It's Yoh's duty to kill him but the pyre know that his lesser half cannot even hurt a fly but he landed the blow at him anyway. Hao could have feel something. A change, maybe. But none occurred and he swore from this moment on, he will take revenge on his younger brother.

Hao hated to be defeated, to be looked at as weak so it's implanted in his mind that he will regain his _infamous name _and _honour _by taking revenge on his _pathetic of an excuse_, brother. _Yoh, I'll be back, _was his last thought as darkness consumed his consciousness.

* * *

Red wavy hair cascaded as the girl hum while hanging the newly washed clothes. The sun is shining and the climate is perfect, perfect for drying up the clothes. She is enjoying the breeze and the eager chirps of the birds. It was a perfect day indeed. _Not._

The redhead squinted her eyes as she saw a black flying figure. It was huge compared to a normal bird, but not that huge like a plane. Slowly but surely, it's descending and the flying thing is going to land on their backyard!

_Whoosh!_

Dust went to her mouth and she coughed violently. The redhead isn't very fond of dust because she's asthmatic. As she regained composure, the girl hesitantly approached the fallen figure. She crouched down, removing the burnt cloth away from the creature's face. A gasp fell from her mouth. It was a boy! No more than her age. The redhead could see blood all over the disturbed dirt and the boy is moaning.

But what's odd enough, the boy's face is very familiar. With its intimidating features and long dark-brown hair. He's injured and the best thing she could do is, "MOTHER! Come quickly!" It was clearly evident on her face, the panic and the worry.

* * *

There were lots of cheering but Yoh could not avert his gaze from the battlefield. _Where is Hao's body or remains? _Was his constant thought. The boy could only hope that his brother is still alive or even, taking a breath. No matter how much he didn't want to admit it, he cared for his twin even though he did a lot of evil things.

But amidst the congratulations and the patting on the back, Yoh is worried about his brother's well being even though he knows that Hao is already plotting for his revenge at Yoh. _If he's still alive, that is._

* * *

Hao let out a strangled moan, sounding like an animal. Everything screamed inside of him. _Where is morphine when you need it? _Slowly, he opened his eyes and the first thing his brain command is, blink. He blinked furiously, trying to clear his vision.

He came across a white bare ceiling. Hao knew that he wasn't in the Great Spirit. _Then where is he? _He would ask himself. Remembering the past events, he suddenly jolted up, ignoring the agonizing pain. Obsidian met sapphire. There was a girl, placed on his bedside, looking worriedly at him.

To say that he is relieved is an understatement. Hao was clearly thankful that it isn't Yoh's idiotic green-headed friend or one of the X-Laws staring at him but he wouldn't admit it to himself that. The girl wanly smiled and breathed out a sigh of relief. "You're finally awake." She breathed out.

"What do you mean?" He half-attempted to glare at her. The shaman was tired and he just wanted to rest but this girl is very suspicious. The redhead did not notice his snippy tone or just plain ignored it. "You were unconscious for a week now." But that information would not suffice Hao.

"How the fuck did the I get here?!" He cursed, which is a normal thing to him. The girl flinched, much to his satisfaction but she answered him nonetheless. "You fell from the sky and landed on our backyard. I was very worried, you know."

Hao snorted. He didn't need this girl's pity. What he needed is to get out of here and kill Yoh! But he can't find himself to do so. His arms and legs felt like it's made out of lead and he felt vigorous pounding on his head. The only thing he could do is glare or snarl at this wretched girl.

"And why would you be worried?! You hardly even know me!" He tiredly mocked. "You were unconscious and badly wounded and that's all I get for gratitude?! Not even a simple "thank you"? Look here mister! Don't use that attitude on me or you'll regret it!" She suddenly snapped, making Hao very shocked. Yes, he shouldn't have underestimated her but she's just a girl, a _human girl. _

"You didn't even answer my question!" Hao retorted and earned a satisfactory embarrassed blush from the girl. "I freakin' know you! You're Hao Asakura, an onmyoji who live for a thousand years. You are the strongest shaman in the world, whether you're evil or not!" She shouted on his face. Hao could have smugly smile but how? How did she know him? Is he that famous for ordinary people to know him?

But his suspicions would not be fend off that easily. She was not a shaman, thanks to no shamanic aura around her. Also, he doesn't seem to feel the presence of a guardian spirit, let alone a ghost servant. A frown contorted his face.

Hao decided to test her first. "And how do you supposed to know me?" The redhead just shrugged as a response, clearly not giving an answer to suffice Hao's suspicions. The pyromaniac would not easily let go of the topic. "SPEAK." He said, full of acidity in his tone. The redhead flinched again and opened her mouth to answer but a nurse entered the room, cutting the girl short.

Hao could have burn the nurse easily but he was very very tired and he needed rest. "Ah! You're awake." The nurse remarked whilst checking his IVs and attached machinery. "Obviously." He muttered as he _painfully _crossed his arms on his chest. The girl must have heard his retort because she chuckled, much to Hao's bemusement.

"I'll bring food." The nurse informed before exiting the hospital room. Before he could ask the girl again, she already cut him off. "Well, I'll go sleep on this chair. I'm tired because you're keeping me up all week to see if you're actually going to wake up. Good night Hao and if you need anything, press the left button if you need the nurse or holler if me." She lay on a comfortable position and soon, she dozed off.

_Why would this girl sacrifice the satisfaction of sleep just to see if I had woken up? Dim-witted. _Even though he thought of that, he carelessly caressed the rosy cheek of the girl. The older Asakura has an inner voice that took the voice of his twin. It would taunt him to do good, be kind and feel such useless emotions. And for once, he obeyed it, as to why he's caressing the girl's cheek right now.

Hao came back to his senses and snatched his hand away from the redhead. _Such weakness. _Soon he was succumbed by deep sleep.

* * *

He had woken up earlier than her in the morning. She suddenly woke up when someone knocked on the door. Hao cocked an eyebrow as he expectantly looked at the knocker. The door suddenly swung open, revealing a woman, no more than her forty's, smiling at both of them. The woman was nothing like the girl. She has blonde hair and brown eyes and the teenage girl has red hair and blue eyes.

"Honey, let's go! You'll be late for school." The woman ordered, looking expectantly at the redhead. "Yes mother. I'll be going but let me say good bye to Hao first." The woman agreed and walked out, closing the door behind her.

The shaman heard the girl heaved out a sigh and came towards him. Hao never expected that that's the girl's mother. They are nothing not like each other. From appearance to personality. The redhead's calm and collected while this woman is fierce and bossy. The boy suppressed a shudder. The woman reminded him of Anna.

"I'm going to school Hao. Please behave and don't go strangling nurses or doctors or even ordinary people. Promise me." She commanded like a doting mother. "No." Was the stubborn reply. "Hao." The redhead firmly said. "Fine but tell me your name first." Hao does not have the energy to fight and he badly needed some peace and rest. "Arkhe. The name's Arkhe."

"I'll be back at four in the afternoon and you promised. Good bye Hao!" And before Hao could understand what's happening, she disappeared, leaving Hao a comforting chilly warmth. Hao then pondered for a moment before drifting off to sleep.

_What an odd name._

* * *

Dear readers,

Hi! A new story, that's what it is. This plot bunny won't get out of my head.

_Arkhe_ or _Arche _is a Greek word, meaning _the beginning, origin, _or_ first cause _and_ power, sovereignty, domination_ as extended meanings.

Read and review my good fellas! See ya.

Yours truly, Star.


	2. Goodbye Kiss

Hao was making it hard for the nurses to go near him, as a frightened one shakily informed. He would ignore his food and would always threaten the nurses, whether female or male. He don't give a fuck about what he's doing. The shaman only wanted to go out and hunt his twin brother but Arkhe wouldn't allow it.

"Come on Hao! Would you please eat?" The girl persisted, almost pleading to the boy. "I have homework to do and I would not simply allow you to waste my time!" She added, placing the spoon near Hao's stubborn closed mouth. "I don't give a damn about your homework." He retorted, crossing his arms on his chest. "You don't give a damn? Fine. I'll just call a nurse and strap your arms and legs and attach a feeding tube on your nostril. How's that one for a size?" Arkhe smiled mockingly, huffing in pride.

"Fuck you! Give me that tray." Hao cursed defeatedly. He didn't want a foreign tube put in his nostril and juices of food going inside his body system. The boy suppress a shudder. That would be completely disgusting and he could not breathe using his nose for a week or so. Arkhe smugly smiled and gently handed him the tray of food.

He didn't want to admit it but he was pretty hungry. Hao just doesn't want his ego to deflate any more. He care more for his ego than sustain his body. "Where the hell am I anyway?" Hao asked while putting a spoonful of soup in his mouth. "You're in the hospital dummy." Arkhe stuck out her tongue playfully. "I don't accept sarcasm as an answer." The boy retorted, shoving the empty tray on Arkhe's hand.

"You're the one influencing me to do it." The redhead said as she placed the tray on the nearby white table. Everything around Hao is freaking white! Hao half-hearted glared at her and scoffed. Arkhe heaved a sigh. There is no going anywhere with this guy. "You're in Pennsylvania." She answered while she started to unpack her school stuff on a desk. Hao snorted, not clearly amused but at least, he's not that far from Patch Village. Soon, he slowly dozed off, not noticing Arkhe tucking the blanket under his chin.

* * *

_His feet are scathed from running down the rocky pathway. The boy is clearly panicking. There was this feeling that his mother is not alright. He had this multiple times but it would turned out to be false. But now, he is completely certain that she's not alright._

_He went straight home but where is home? His home is easily devoured by flames of red, dragging his mother in this infernal hell. The smoke clouded his mind. He blindly ran straight to the house but it was too much that he can't get in. Asaha gasped, not believing that he cannot enter the burning household. _

_He sunk down to his knees and stared. Stared at how his home is burning. Stared at how his mother is going to die. He felt so useless. Useless that he didn't make it in time. Useless that he is only a child. Useless that he is so small and scrawny. Useless that he couldn't save his only family, his loving mother. _

_He suddenly burst into tears. Everything that is happening is overwhelming to the boy. He didn't care that he would get scrape by kneeling on the rocky path. He didn't care. He just want his mother back. How can he be there, too late already? He could hear his mother's agonizing screams and he would flinched. The boy knows that the screams would scarred his life forever, until he die. _

_Why do they have to kill his mother? His mother didn't do anything wrong. She's very helpful to the villagers and loving and caring. Why does she have to die? He soon despise the lot of them. He's going to avenge his mother. He doesn't care if his hands were covered with blood, as long as he avenge his mother. How can a child think like this? But his mother's death made him do so. _

_You will regret what you have done, humans. You will soon see the wrath of Asaha. No. The wrath of Mappa Douji._

* * *

Hao suddenly jolted up, a scream locked in his throat. He could still hear the screams ringing in his ears. He groaned, noticing the pain etching all throughout his body. _Great. _The dream rarely occurred to him but why now? Why in his weak, _pathetic_ state? Why in this _damn_ hospital?

The boy suddenly jumped, getting a hold of himself, when he saw a pair of sapphire glimmering in the dark. It scarily shone in the gloomy room albeit there is a bedside lamp lit on. The redhead was staring worriedly at him but he couldn't care less. "Nightmare?" She softly asked but he simply ignored her. She let out an exasperating sigh. She stood up, showcasing her light blue pyjamas with a yellow star pattern sewn on it. Her red hair cascading behind her slim back.

"Hao, go to sleep." The redhead softly whispered whilst ordering him as well. "I don't want to." He declined, acting a 5-year-old. As to why the girl is always worried about his well-being, he didn't want to know. "Go to sleep." She whispered once more, concern filling up in her voice that made Hao emotionally nauseated. The sleepy girl heavily sighed as she sat down on the edge of his bed. Hao was about to protest when slowly, she strokes his hair, like a mother would do to her sleepless child.

She got a hold of Hao's hand but the girl had a death grip, much to Hao's squirming. The redhead opened her mouth and suddenly, she started to sing a lullaby.

_Hush a bye, little prince,  
Hush a bye, little heart,  
Sleep well in your cradle,  
Your mum is here, close by._

_Close your eyes, sleep for a long time  
And you will see that everything is enchanting._

_Red, green, blue and gold  
Are more beautiful, my sweetheart.  
Viola, harp and mandolin:  
Everything is sound for my little baby boy_

The way she sang made him remember of _her. _The way she sang makes him want to sleep even though he's trying not to.

_Close your eyes, sleep for a long time  
And you will see that everything is enchanting._

_Red, green, blue and gold  
Are more beautiful, my sweetheart.  
Viola, harp and mandolin:  
Everything is sound for my little baby boy_

There it again, her lovely voice that is lulling him to sleep. He didn't want to but he can't help it. Especially when she's stroking his hair and rubbing circles on his hand with her thumb. Slowly but surely, his breathing evened out and Hao was in a peaceful sleep, the first one he got after a thousand years full of nightmares.

* * *

_The next morning..._

Hao sighed in relief. It was best sleep he ever had in his thousand years of living. He opened his eyes, happy to see the morning sun creeping from behind the curtains. But the peace was soon disrupted when the brunette heard shuffling and muttering. He slowly sat up, careful not to put too much force on his wound. He needed it to heal quickly so he could get out of here and hunt and possibly, kill Yoh.

He blinked a few times and his vision finally cleared. Hao saw Arkhe in a funny sight. She was swaying to and fro, trying to put on her black sock that stopped at her thigh. Arkhe put on her polished dark-brown shoes and garbled complaints about how difficult it is to tie the scarlet necktie around her neck. "Come here." He meekly coaxed. Hao rolled his eyes about how she idiotic she can for not knowing how to tie the piece of clothing. The redhead easily obliged and Hao focused on tying her necktie, ignoring her fusses about hastily combing her hair.

Arkhe kept muttering about how she's gonna be late for school. "I'm gonna be late!" The redhead exclaimed as she stuffed her things inside her bag. Hao found this scene very amusing especially the way she is panicking. She kept pacing to and fro in the room, trying to find her handkerchief. "Here." Hao spoke, throwing a white handkerchief in her direction. She easily caught it but ignored the amused smile plastered on Hao's face.

Her hair is still wet and her white collar shirt is not properly tucked in her skirt. Arkhe looked at her wrist watch and shockingly gasped. She ran towards Hao and suddenly kissed him on the cheek. "Good bye Hao! Thanks for the tie and the hanky." She bid farewell before sprinting outside and slamming the door shut, leaving Hao with a heated face.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

_Oh my Lord! I kissed Hao Asakura on the cheek! Oh my God! _Those thoughts kept echoing inside her head. She couldn't focus on her Math teacher's lecturing. _X is equal to… Hao, Hao, Hao. I kissed Hao! _"Ms. Stinson! Are you even listening?!" Her Math teacher suddenly shouted and she obviously jumped. "Yes, Ms. Jay!" Arkhe answered, lowering her head in embarrassment.

"I bet she's thinking about those _shamans_ again." Someone implied and everyone snickered. She badly wanted to retort that shamans are true, for Christ's sake! There is one residing in the hospital under her care. "Nope. She must be thinking about how badly she wanted to have a relationship with _Hao Asachura_." And everyone suddenly burst into laughter! _It's_ _Hao Asakura, you idiot! _"Class quiet down!" And that saved her from the rest of the embarrassment but she can't help but feel that her face is 100˚C warmer.

* * *

To say that she is shocked is an understatement. The nurses informed her that Hao is behaving and obeying their requests. He ate his meals and never threaten. It must have been the girl's affectionate gesture or Hao wouldn't be like this or that he's a fraud. He felt like he's under a spell.

When Arkhe came back, she can't help but blush at the sight of Hao. He is very handsome in his own way. With his long chestnut brown hair and his smouldering obsidian eyes. Arkhe could have easily fallen in love with Hao if he's not made out of pure evil. He simply glared at her and she went about with her schoolwork.

The redhead sat on the hospital desk and brought out her homework for the day. When she got out her Math notebook, she blushed furiously and felt a shiver down her spine. A note was taped on her notebook and she hastily read it. _"Arkhe and Hao-kun sitting on a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G." _The room went ten times warmer. Arkhe crumpled and toss it in the trash can across Hao's bed but the shaman easily caught it.

He sprawled the paper and his eyes went wide. He read the message over and over again and suddenly threw it in the trash can, easily shooting it in. "From a classmate." She whispered and got engrossed with her homework. Hao let the subject slip, not wanting to go back and talk about it ever again.

He merely started at her to observe her features. The once wet hair was now dried and was styled in a French braid. Her sapphire blue eyes glistened with calmness and mischief. Hao violently shook his head to snap him back to reality. He should stop ogling on this girl and think of his course of plan in taking revenge at Yoh.

"When am I going to get discharge from this _wretched _hospital?" He asked to no one in particular. He didn't even expect Arkhe to answer his question. "If you behave and you let them check you up, maybe tomorrow or the other day." She responded without averting her gaze from her homework, too engrossed in finishing it.

Hao snorted and affixed his gaze on the empty white ceiling. "You don't have a family, right?" She suddenly bluntly asked, still not looking at him. "I don't have one anymore." He solemnly answered. "Figures." She muttered, sighing in relief as she closed her Biology textbook. "What do you mean?" He huffed, confusion bubbling in his head.

"Well… My mother decided to enroll you to my school since all you're gonna do in the house is laze around but that's what she said." She defended, not wanting another glare from the Asakura. He would hardly laze around. He would have probably searching Yoh by that time. And suddenly what she said started sinking in his mind. _Enroll me to her school? _Hao momentarily stopped breathing and his little world stopped spinning. _Fuck. _

* * *

Dear readers,

Liliko: I don't intend to write a Mary-Sue. My character is not perfect. I haven't reveal her past yet so please continue reading.

The song Arkhe sang is entitled _Lullaby of Sounds and Colors._ It's in standard Italian (but I translated it to English) composed for the European Union Lingua Project, "Languages from the Cradle." The song is dedicated for a baby boy and a baby girl but I cut the baby girl part because Hao is in fact, a boy and he would frown at Arkhe if he heard her singing the baby girl part so basically, the song is not mine.

There is no much to verify so see ya!

Read and review my good fellas!

Yours truly, Star.


	3. Always Speechless

"School? Are you fucking kidding me?! Do you want me to turn you to ash and disappear into oblivion?!" Hao snarled as he looked at the expressionless face of the girl. She didn't even bat an eyelash at his threat. "Look, it's just an idea. If don't want to, you could stay at my house." She offered. Hao pondered for a moment. If he didn't leave early, Yoh might escape but he can make a plan as well on his stay at Arkhe's house. _That would be interesting._ He smirked, considering the offer. He could use her as well. "Fine but I don't want to go to school. I'm far smarter than any of them." He declared smugly. Arkhe beamed and clapped her hands together. "Great." She said and Hao merely snorted. She scribbled something on her notepad and closed the writing material and put it inside her school bag. Arkhe went to bathroom and change into comfortable clothes. Hao was beginning to be mystified by the girl's actions. Many questions had formed in his mind but he shrugged it off.

Arkhe went out of the bathroom and noticed that Hao scampered and mess up with her things without permission but she care less because she didn't want to anger Hao. Hao was currently reading Macbeth, her book report, and scrutinizing on the pages. "Do you like Shakespeare?" she asked. Hao jumped slightly but suppresses it. _How can she sneak up on me without me noticing it? _"A bit but his writing is Old English." He implied and the girl chuckled. He was too focused on reading the book that he did not say a retort. Ashes shuffled and sat on the chair beside him. Ashes looked at his features. _He was indeed Hao, no doubt of it but how did he get here? _"So where are Yoh and the others?" Hao had spoken without averting his gaze from his book. Hao had assumed that Arkhe had no idea who Yoh was but he wanted to test her knowledge. "Ahh, they're not here in this country." She stuttered a bit. "What do you mean? We're in _." Hao said and brought down the classic novel that obscuring his handsome face. "Well, Hao. Let me tell you something." She paused. "Go on!" Hao ordered in a louder voice. "You're not from around here. Any of you. You're in an another world where shamans are only seen in a 'manga'." She emphasized the word 'manga'. All you can hear was the deafening silence and the sound of the falling book that landed on the floor. Hao was very intrigued on this human girl because she can make him speechless anytime she like.

* * *

Star: Cliffhanger! And sorry if it's short. I want it to be suspense.

R&R my fellow readers!


	4. Home At Last

Hao glared at the ceiling as Arkhe took so long to come back. Hao was going to be discharged today and Arkhe was nowhere to be found. The door opened and he eagerly looked at new comer but was disappointed when a plump nurse entered. She did not say a word as she carefully removes the IVs and dextrose. Hao's patience was growing thin and asked the nurse, choosing his words carefully so that he would not offend the medical helper, "Where is Arkhe?" The nurse looked at him and smiled teasingly. "Your girlfriend? She left awhile ago but she informed me that she was getting clothes for you. Kind, young lady, isn't she?" The nurse had said as she finished removing the specified medical apparatus needled in his arm and the other parts of his body. "Yes." He answered. Hao grinded his teeth while trying not to burn the fat woman. How dare the lady have said that Arkhe was his girlfriend?! At this age, Arkhe should have a boyfriend right now and in the deepest part of his mind and heart, he felt _jealous._

The door opened once more and Arkhe revealed herself, holding a paper bag with her. She is in her casual clothes for it was a Saturday, with a blue t-shirt with a yellow star emblem on the middle, denim pants and black pumps. A matching black watch tied on her right wrist and on the left was bracelet, with an odd charm on the center of the woven black silicon rope. Her ashy blonde hair was tied in a ponytail and it swayed feebly as she walks across the room. The nurse excuses herself while murmuring to herself, "What a cute couple." and Hao had picked that up, which led to another irritated and grinding teeth moment. The two were left alone. Arkhe smiled and handed him the paper bag. He peeked inside and gasped a bit. It was the exact same clothes he wore when he had coffee with his little brother. "Where did you get this?" Hao asked dubiously. "I bought it. For you." She looked away, blushing sheepishly. "So will I help you stand up?" Arkhe had asked. Hao grudgingly shook his head and tore off his blanket. He was in white pajamas and he did not specifically like all white and hospitals. Hao sat up and stood up while staggering a bit but managed to stand. When he stretch his leg to walk, he tumbled down but Arkhe had caught him quickly that she almost missed him. Hao's legs were numb because of being bed ridden and he did not like to be look upon as weak but he is too exhausted to push Arkhe away so he managed. Arkhe lead him to the bathroom and left so that he would do his changing in privacy. He managed to put on the denim pants and buckled the belt and the black polished shoes but he can't seem to put on the dress shirt. "Arkhe." He shouted hoarsely due to the fact that he speaks very often in his stay in the hospital. The door reluctantly opened as Arkhe picked inside. "Do you need my help?" she asked innocently, not bothered by the fact that Hao was half-dressed and Hao nonchalantly nodded while looking away, a small blush creeping on his face. Arkhe smiled as she was eager to help and carefully put the dress shirt, slimly avoiding the stitches. Arkhe concentrated as she fiddled and buttoned the shirt and now they were done.

Arkhe led him to a hallway and stopped in front of the cashier's desk and reached in her pocket, revealing a wad of cash, paying Hao's hospital bill. Hao did not care as he wanted to use the girl for his own needs. Arkhe signed a few papers and she held his hand and Arkhe led him outside the tormenting white hospital. Hao sighed contentedly as the sunlight touches his cold face. Arkhe turned around and looked at him. "Let's go home." She said and Hao genuinely smiled back, not the mocking smile but a warm smile. He desperately wanted to hear those words. To be able to feel at home again and he wanted it. He longed for it and the girl is willingly giving it to him and that made him happy. The thoughts of using her vanished and were banished from his mind but **not yet**.

* * *

Star: I was supposed to upload this yesterday but the Doc. Manager had teeny tiny problem so here I am!

I'm so desperately sorry for the really, really, really late update. Hope you forgive me guys!

Read and review in order to erase the guilt inside my heart.


	5. Bedroom Assignments

Arkhe's mom was waiting for the two kids to arrive at the parking lot of the hospital and when they were in eyeshot, Mrs. Collins gave them a friendly smile and slipped inside the car and started the engine. Even though how much Hao despised cars, he had no choice and decided to go with the flow and adapt in his current situation. The car ride was boring and dull and Hao easily fell asleep inside the car. Hao did not notice it but he leans on Arkhe's shoulder. Arkhe just laughed silently and leaned on Hao's head and fell asleep too. Mrs. Collins looked on the rearview mirror and smiled as she averted her gaze on the road and started to concentrate once more.

The car soon came into a halt in front of a two-story house. The house was simple with beige painted on the interior of the house and a white porch, the borders of windows were painted with white and the door was a burnished mahogany with a bronze doorknob. The two were shaken up and woke up, both yawned and stretched their limbs at the same time and that cause Arkhe to giggle and Hao let out a faint smile and Arkhe smiled back. Arkhe unlocked the bronze padlock on the small black gate and went inside, Hao following suit while passing the empty mailbox. Mrs. Collins parked their white Montero inside the garage and went inside the kitchen to prepare for lunch. Arkhe gave Hao a small tour, stating where to find the bathroom, where is the library and all that unimportant stuff that Hao did not listen to and finally headed upstairs.

* * *

The two kids went upstairs and inside to Arkhe's bedroom. On the bedroom door, a poster was "thumbtacked" and it said "BACK OFF!". Hao read it and laughed at the weird antiques of the girl. Arkhe merely rolled her eyes as she turned the bronze doorknob of her bedroom. They went inside and Hao looked thoroughly at the details of the girl's room. Arkhe's walls were painted with orange and her ceiling was painted with a turquoise shade. There was a white study table which were full of papers, books and other knick knacks and a turned off laptop reside on top of the desk. There was a blue closet with shooting stars as their handles. The room was neat and Hao felt at ease and the house had a warm feeling that made you feel at home and comfy. Arkhe sat on her computer chair and sighed in relief, as if she went away from home for a very long time and had finally returned today. Hao stood up with his arms crossed and tapped his foot impatiently with a stern look on his face. "Where am I going to sleep?" he asked for its his priority to be able to sleep in a safe and comfy bed later at night. Arkhe stopped circling her chair and looked at him dubiously as if saying, "You don't get it, do you?" "You're going to sleep beside me tonight." She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world and Hao's jaw fell.

* * *

Star: Sorry! This chapter is so epic fail! Cliffy! I decided to write short chapters to minimize the information and maximize the suspense. I'm sorry for not updating earlier but I will not promise anything anymore for it makes me feel guilty to break my promises and I also decided to not reveal when I'm going to update because sometimes it will not come true and full of fallacies. I'm very sorry but I will keep updating and I will finish this story.

Read and review once again to erase the guilt inside my heart.


End file.
